pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elites book one: defeating the king of evil.
Category:The Elites Chapter One: how this all came to be It was a peaceful night at the Titanium Pikmin Village and most people were just getting home from work. One young pikmin, about ieght years old, was still awake, his name is not remembered. His parents were talking about leaving for a few hours, they were in a big hurry. "We've got to hurry!" his mom yelled. "I'm moving as fast has I can!" his dad replied. After about five more minutes they left, leaving the young pikmin all by himself. I wonder were my parents went? the pikmin thought. He laid in his bed a while longer, then he heard screams and explosions coming from outside in the rest of the village. He jumped up and yelled "Are we under attack!". He jumped out of his onion "what the-" A explosion hit the ground near him. He flew about a hundred yards. "Oh God!" He screamed he jumped back up wincing in pain. Everything was on fire and pikmin ran everywhere screaming. He began running around searching for his parents. "Mom, dad, where are you!" he yelled. He ran around for bout 10 more minutes looking for his parents. He ran up to the hospital, running out of it were his parents, they were holding somthing small. "Mom, dad!" He screamed "I'm over here!" Just then the hospital exploded, Engulfing his parents and whatever they where carrying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. He stood there for a moment crying. "I've got to get out of here!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. He ran to the village gate, and started pushing it open, when he heard a vioce behind him. "Your the only one how can stop him kid." It said. The pikmin turned around. "Arn't the defender of our village?" he siad "Whats happening! Why arn't you stopping this!" He screamed. "Look kid." he siad. "it's Shadavine, The shapeshifter demon." "No way he's not real!" "He is, and hes already destroyed most of the village. Your the only one how can stop him, I'm wounded too badly to stop him." He moved his hand away from from his stomach revealling a huge bloody spot. "How can I stop him? I'm just a kid." The Pikmin said. "I'll fuse him with you." The defender siad. "No way! No one will ever except me then!" . "The rest of the titanium pikmin are dead, and as far as I know no Titanium Pokmin live outside the village." The Pikmin started to run away, but A beam shot through his stomach. The beam started to lift him into the sky. "No! Put me down, I don't want to be fused with that demon!" He yelled. A shadow moved over him, and he looked up to see a Alpa Titan Dweevil towering over him. "This isnt fair!" He siad. "Why does this have to happen to me?" The ATD started to bubble. "I'm sorry kid" The Defender siad. The ATD swirled Into him and every thing went black.